1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to firearms muzzle devices, specifically to devices commonly referred to as flash suppressors/flash hiders which are affixed to the muzzle of a firearm barrel for the purpose of reducing flash associated with the discharge of the host firearm.
2. Prior Art
Various systems exist for reducing the muzzle flash of a firearm with it has been discharged. Previous designs provide a combination of features which culminated in a system for reducing the muzzle flash of a firearm to various degrees. BE Meyers four tine design (as patented in Meyers U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,139 and Meyers U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,774) and the Smith Enterprises Vortex flash suppressor (as patented in Sommers U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,161) are two popular designs currently available. The two aforementioned designs fail to provide several needed features necessary and desirable for today's firearms.
Muzzle flash occurs as a result of the contact of the propellant with the air at the muzzle. The propellant gas mixture, containing traces of unburned powder, remains extremely hot at the end of the barrel. Oxygen in the surrounding air combines with the hot gas to enable combustion of the residual chemicals, resulting in a visible flash of light just beyond the end of the barrel. Muzzle flash is undesirable because it gives away the location of a shooter at night or under other low ambient light conditions. The flash suppressor of the current invention provides superior flash reduction over the Smith Enterprises Vortex design and BE Meyers designs. Through the use of three tapered prongs and proprietary cuts shown and described in the following text and drawings the flash suppressor provides superior flash reduction. The use of noise suppressors is steadily growing within civilian, law enforcement, and military circles. The need for an effective flash suppressor which will work with a noise suppressor cannot be ignored. The flash suppressor not only provides superior flash reduction over other available designs it is also superior to other designs for use with a noise suppressor. Current flash suppressor designs utilizing open front tines are prone to expansion when a noise suppressor is mounted during prolong firing schedules. This expansion is the result of substantial pressures and heat exposure and metal fatigue. An expansion of the flash suppressor tines by as little as 2 or 3 thousandths of an inch can render the noise suppressor nearly impossible to remove from the host firearm.